conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Manhattan Massacre
| target = American citizens | coordinates = | date = December 17, 2012- Feburary 20, 2013 | time = | timezone = | type = Indiscriminated bombing, shelling of of hospitals, schools, and apartment buildings, forced starvation | fatalities = 850,000–1,925,000 | injuries = | victim = Citizens of (today Ni-Vok) | perps = | perp = | perpetrators= | perpetrator = Honorable Union of Ixania | susperps = | susperp = | weapons = | numparts = | numpart = | dfens = | dfen = | footage = | motive = Retailiation for part greviances against Ixania and the Ixanian people }}The Manhattan Massacre was a full-scale assault against the population of during the 2012 Invasion of America following the withdrawal of American military forces from the city following a full-scale invasion by the Honorable Union of Ixania and the Great Ixanian Empire. With American citizens completely defenseless as the bridges to the mainland were destroyed and all attempts to flee blocked by the Ixanian navy, the civilian population was at the total mercy of their Ixanian captors. Tazen Varsha Xo-Xevan ordered the punishment of the American people of New York City for crimes against the Ixanian god Xauti, for their debauched lifestyles, and their many crimes against Ixania. This ultimately resulted in the massacre the claimed the lives of some close to two million people still in the city. Regarded as the deadliest attacked against the United States' civilian population, the massacre was condemned by nearly every nation in world, including many of the United States' enemies such as Iran and North Korea. The attack also signaled to many, as Ixania hoped for, that the United States was no longer capable of defending its own people, and that Ixania had effectively usurped the nation's position as the paramount global superpower. Since the massacre, any Americans left in the city were enslaved, and the city of New York renamed in the Ixanian language, Xiani, as Ni-Vok. Background Buildup to the attack The massacre on Manhattan Island was the result of a century-long buildup of hate and rage that had been developing within Ixania. The Ixanians had long sought a chance to destroy the American nation, and to enslave its populace, a desire going as far back as the late-19th century. This was the result of the United States century long attempts to block Ixanian political, economical, military, and religious growth, and a stand-off believe two completely different ideological groups. This was seen many times, such as when the United State ceased Ixanian nationals travelling between Ixanian colonies for "crimes against humanity", and their notorious sinking of Ixanian vessels during World War II even though Ixania was a neutral power. Such matters saw Ixania support the Axis powers, but never join them outright. However, no matter what happened between the two, Ixania never struck back. In the 1960s, the United States branded Ixania as a "special kind of evil that has yet to strike", and blocked any attempts made by Ixania to expand its influence into other nations, and even attempted to strangle the Ixanian economy by cutting it off from its dominions, doing so by trying to fostering a desire for independence in its many holdings, all of which failed. By the time of the 21st century, Ixania was infuriated with the United States' actions, and had recorded all of the wrongs against them made by America. When the 2012 Invasion of America began, Ixania targetted as many American population centers as possible, but always failed to kill a suffient number of citizens. Thus, the government of Ixania sought out a target that would send the point home that Ixania was not to be trifled with, and thus New York City appeared to the planning committees. The massacre begins Category:Viva's Storage